Lady K'tahsh
Lady K'tahsh is an Ethos assassin. She was formerly a Yin-Tos princess named Torash. She was in love with the warlord Brackus before being possessed by an Ethos. Past Life Many years ago, Torash was born to a Di-Gata Defender and a Yin-Tos War Master. Studying in the capital of Yin-Tos, she showed much promise and was seen as the heir apparent to replace her mother as War Master. At the outset of the Ethos War, the city of Yin-Tos was laid waste by the Ethos hordes. Little of the Yin-Tos army survived the siege, only Brackus, Doku and several other Lords of Yin-Tos escaped to rally at the Temple of Yan-Sumos with the Wizards of Yan. Torash, her father and her mother did not escape however, and it was claimed by Brackus himself that they were destroyed heroically defending the Sepulcur of Infinis. Several years later, rumours circulated amongst the Wizards that a dark lady who resembled Torash stalked the alleys of the Wizard capital, Altamar. She killed anyone she met and these dreaded ambushes culminated in the high profile assassination of Al-Yamata, a Wizard within the inner circle of Alnar’s Temple of Yan. Tasks Her first task was to collect the first Icon to the Celestial Abyss. She ends up successfully stealing it and leaving the Defenders with the Desiccator. She also awakens the Ethos spirit inside of Von Faustien, to turn him over to the Ethos. Erik frees him from its control, but K'tahsh escapes. Her second task was to gain control of Si'i, the human-guardian hybrid. She first asked Aa-Ron for assistance for finding him, but Aa-Ron was defeated by Seth and Rion. She later takes the matter into her own hands. After the accident in Lydia's vehicle, she kidnapped Melosa and brought her to a tribal village. Si'i lives near their village and they plan to use Melosa to flush out Si'i either as bait or a sacrifice. At various points between these objectives, she appears every once in a while to attack the Defenders to cause troubles or retrieve the Icons for Malco, later Brackus. Alliances She is the only one who knows of Flinch's alliance with Brackus when he drugs her water, overhearing a conversation between the two while Flinch thought she was unconscious. She doesn't do anything with him as they are both allied with Brackus. Before she was possessed, she had a relationship with Brackus. Brackus owns a locket with a picture of the two of them inside of it before her possession. She eventually starts to lose Malco's trust because of suspicions of her loyalties to Brackus and that she is constantly failing the Ethos cause. In "Nightfall" she has Brackus trick the children into gaining the four Icons the defenders have hidden beneath Lake Maki. Brackus succeeds and gives the icons to K'tahsh but is soon ambushed by Malco who has Brackus brutally injured for trying to take the icons and takes them himself, while just leaving K'tahsh with a warning. Brackus dies moments later, with the Defenders holding the final Icon. Death Her final task was leading her army of Sigil Slayers and Si'i to the Defender's Dojo to obliterate them once and for all. However using the power of the two ancient sigils Erik causes an earthquake causing K'tahsh to fall below to her death taking the crystal that controls the Sigil Slayers with her. Trivia * In the cancelled third season, K'tahsh would have survived the fall and reappeared. * During the fight against Nazmul before the show's timeline, she was seen killing Wizards and Defenders if they were ever isolated. Many started to believe she was destruction incarnate, a goddess of battle sent from another realm to wage a war of redemption. Some even started to worship her in dark rituals. It was presumed that she was destroyed during the Spell of Binding, or as her followers believed, that she ascended back to her realm and would return. Gallery BrackusTorash.png|Torash and Brackus. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains